


the gayest group chat around

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a high school AU with some really hormonal and angsty emo teenage boys. You can thank the idea from @camiisado and their wonderful fic 'Group chat gone right'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

_Pete added: 'Beebo', 'Jishwa', 'Tyjo', 'Dallon', 'Frankie', and 'Gee' to the chat._

 

Patty Cakes: Oh god. Pete what did you do?

 

Pete: I made it better

 

Tyjo: What the fuck is going on it's 3 in the morning can I get any sleep?

 

Frankie: No.

 

Tyjo: Thanks Frank

 

Frankie: Anything for you buddy.

 

Dallon: You realize you just made a group chat full of hormonal, gay, teenage boys...right?

 

Pete: Yes

 

Beebo: I was actually sleeping for once pete what is this about?

 

Pete: Friendship

 

Frankie: Well Gerard just muted your friendship.

 

Pete: How do you know?

 

Beebo: They practically live at each other's houses have you not learned that by now?

 

Dallon: Apparently not

 

Pete: I don't need this sass

 

Tyjo: Fuck this I'm going to sleep 

 

Gee: Nighty night Tyler

 

Pete: OH NOW HE SPEAKS

 

Patty Cakes: I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Pete.

 

Pete: Why is everyone going to sleep?

 

Dallon: Maybe because it 3:30 in the goddamn morning

 

Pete: So?

 

Pete: Sleep is for the weak

 

Beebo: Bye Pete

 

Dallon: Night Pete

 

Pete: You guys suck

 

Pete: I'm gonna stay up all night

 

Frankie: Good luck with that kiddo


	2. Good morning Vietnam

Beebo: GOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAAM!

 

Pete: Ugh

 

Frankie: Awww is Petey tired?

 

Pete: I didn't sleep you asshat

 

Dallon: I thought sleep was for the weak

 

Pete: Fuck off Dallon

 

Gee: Woah hostility

 

Jishwa: What is this

 

Patty Cakes: Hell probably.

 

Jishwa: Oh good

 

Tyjo: JISH

 

Jishwa: TYLER

 

Beebo: BRENDON!

 

Jishwa: Get outta here you meme

 

Beebo: Ouch I'm so hurt

 

Frankie: And the lovers reunite 

 

Tyjo: What about you and Gerard?

 

Gee: What about me?

 

Tyjo: Oh nothing

 

Frankie: What?

 

Tyjo: I think you forget that you live right next to me and always forget to close your blinds

 

Frankie: SHIT

 

Jishwa: heheh

 

Pete: At least you don't live next to Brendon

 

Beebo: Oh shut up you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking this! If you have any suggestions for what or who to add to this fic please tell me in the comments!


	3. Goddamnit Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon's an idiot as usual

Gee: Why did I just see Dallon running down the street in Super Mario Bros boxers?

 

Tyjo: WHAT WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO SEE THIS

 

Gee: I was just enjoying a nice glass of lemonade on my porch when I hear the sound on feet rapidly slapping against the pavement and there's Dallon

 

Pete: Dallon what the fuck

 

Beebo: I don't even want to know

 

Jishwa: Why was Dallon running at all? Since when does he even get off the couch?

 

Patty Cakes: He just passed my house

 

Tyjo: DALLON  W H A T  A R E  Y O U  D O I N G

 

Dallon: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS

 

Frankie: HE JUST RAN ACROSS THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD TO CATCH THE ICE CREAM TRUCK

 

Gee: For fucks sake Dallon

 

Tyjo: Oh my god

 

Jishwa: IM CRYING OML

 

Beebo: Well

 

Beebo: Did you catch it?

 

Dallon: Yes

 

Pete: I hate all of you

 

Tyjo: You're the one who started this group chat Peter

 

Patty Cakes: Savage.


	4. Oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama ensues

Dallon: Brendon Boyd Urie

 

Beebo: What

 

Dallon: You left your lube at Ryan's house

 

Frankie: Woah woah woah hang on a fucking second

 

Pete: what. 

 

Beebo: Dallon I swear to god

 

Tyjo: what is happening 

 

Dallon: And it's flavored too? How nice

 

Tyjo: Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?

 

Pete: I would if I knew

 

Frankie: Dallon?

 

Frankie: ...Brendon?

 

Jishwa: Shit. What happened?

 

_Dallon has left the chat._

 

Patty Cakes: Oh fuck. This can't be good.

 

Pete: Brendon did you really?

 

Pete: For fucks sake.

 

Jishwa: Oh.

 

Tyjo: What?

 

Frankie: Brendon had sex with Ryan

 

Tyjo: But he's dating Dallon?

 

Tyjo: OH SHIT


	5. Drama bomb

_Beebo has left the chat._

 

Frankie: Well shit dude.

 

Pete: DRAMA BOMB

 

Frankie: Dallon's still messaging me. He's pretty pissed.

 

Jishwa: Hell, I would be too

 

Tyjo: Who even is Ryan?

 

Patty Cakes: He's the new kid. Short, emo hair, wears eyeliner sometimes.

 

Gee: You literally just described Pete.

 

Pete: Well fuck you too 

 

Frankie: But from the looks they exchange at school it seems to me like they know each other from something before.

 

Jishwa: Maybe they're like cousins or something

 

Tyjo: Josh...no

 

Tyjo: They fucked

 

Jishwa: Maybe Brendon's into some more fucked up stuff than we thought

 

Frankie: They're not cousins.

 

Tyjo: Josh why

 

Frankie: Dallon said they were like best friends/lovers at Brendon's last school.

 

Pete: Scandalous

 

Patty Cakes: That makes sense.

 

Gee: Well what do we do now then?

 

Tyjo: Continue to be fantastically gay without Brallon

 

Frankie: Excuse me...Brallon?

 

Jishwa: HAHAHAAAA

 

Tyjo: Yeah it's their ship name

 

Gee: I guess it's Ryden now instead

 

Frankie: Gerard don't encourage him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a paragraph style chapter or stick to text format?


	6. Emo King

Patty Cakes: This just in: professional emo Pete Wentz cries over a disney movie.

 

Tyjo: I don't think I've ever seen Pete cry

 

Jishwa: Wait wait wait

 

Jishwa: A disney movie?

 

Patty Cakes: Yup. Monsters inc.

 

Jishwa: OUT OF ALL THE MOVIES YOU CRY OVER THE ONE ABOUT FLUFFY MONSTERS

 

Pete: ITS A SWEET MOVIE OKAY?

 

Tyjo: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III

 

Pete: WHAT?

 

Tyjo: Your eyeliner has been revoked. You are no longer emo.

 

Patty Cakes: You're just gonna make him cry harder Tyler.

 

_Pete changed his name to: Emo King_

 

Emo King: YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME

 

Gee: This is the best conversation I have ever witnessed.

 

Frankie: Agreed.

 

Emo King: SHUT UP

 

Gee: Ooo, feisty.

 

Jishwa: I love this group chat so much

 

Tyjo: Me too

 

Patty Cakes: I'm just along for the ride.

 

Tyjo: We love you 'trick.

 

Patty Cakes: Awh. I love you guys too.

 

Pete: I hate all of you.

 

Gee: Jeez, okay squidward.

 

Pete: I hate Gerard the most.

 

Gee: ;^) luv u sweaty

 


	7. You're Dead Kiddo

Gee: What's up fuckers?

 

Tyjo: It's four in the morning Gerard what are you doing

 

Gee: I'm nocturnal 

 

Tyjo: Does Frank know you're up?

 

Gee: Yes he's just whining and throwing pillows at me

 

Emo King: It seems like you two are always with each other

 

Tyjo: Pete what are you doing up?

 

Gee: Well yeah I mean we're best friends

 

Emo King: I don't sleep

 

Patty Cakes: That's a lie. You're almost always asleep during your free time.

 

Emo King ~~~~: Patrick isn't it past your bedtime?

 

JIshwa: The fuck is going on?

 

Frankie: abjcalGYLGigdjagsjlk

 

Gee: Frank might kill me but that's okay

 

Tyjo: Gerard's nocturnal, Pete doesn't sleep, and it's past Patrick's bed time that's what's happening

 

Patty Cakes: I don't have a bed time

 

Pete: You should

 

Gee: OKAY SO FRANK WAS FALLING ASLEEP AND I SCREAMED IN HIS EAR AND HE CHASED ME DOWN THE STAIRS AND NOW IM HIDING IN THE BATHROOM IM SCARED FOR MY LIFE

 

Jishwa: Frank loves sleep more than he loves most things what were you thinking?

 

Gee: I DONT KNOW BUT I THINK HE'S PICKING THE LOCK?? WHERE DID HE EVEN LEARN HOW TO DO THAT

 

Tyjo: Prison probably

 

Frankie: You're fucking dead kiddo

 

Gee: HELP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay of updates! i was on a short vacation to florida. i'll try to make up for lost time for releasing a couple more chapters today and tomorrow! thank you all for reading!! i love getting feedback :-)


	8. The Brother

_Gee added Mikey to the chat_

 

Emo King: MIKEY

 

Mikey: PETER

 

Gee: Whoa is this like a fucking reunion? I just wanted to add my brother so I could make fun of him

 

Jishwa: You have a brother?

 

Gee: Yes thank you for paying attention Josh

 

Tyjo: In his defense I didn't know either

 

Frankie: Because you two are like attached at the hip.

 

Patty Cakes: They're in love, of course they're attached. It's just like you and Gerard.

 

Frankie: Yeah but I'm not always with Gerard

 

Gee: You're sitting RIGHT next to me

 

Frankie: SHUT UP GEE

 

Mikey: Awh young love

 

Gee: Fuck off Mikey

 

Frankie: Fuck off MIkey

 

Emo King: You two are scarily in sync

 

Tyjo: Yeah but me and Josh are cuter

 

Jishwa: This is true

 

Gee: Wanna fight about it?

 

Frankie: Josh please no

 

Jishwa: Square up lets go m8

 

Tyjo: Oh my god

 

Emo King: Patrick why can't we be cute like them

 

Patty Cakes: Because I'm not gay

 

Gee: HAHAHHAHA

 

Frankie: THAT IS PRECIOUS OH MY GOD PATRICK I LOVE YOU

 

Patty Cakes: What?

 

Tyjo: Face it man, we're all at least a little gay here

 

Patty Cakes: I am not!

 

Jishwa: I mean who wouldn't fuck Pete?

 

Mikey: I'd fuck him

 

Emo King: Awh I'm flattered you guys

 

Frankie: Patrick I saw you make out with that one Joe kid in the band's practice room a couple months ago

 

Tyjo: JOE TROHMAN?!

 

Frankie: Yup.

 

Tyjo: OML PAT

 

Patty Cakes: SHUT UP FRANK

 

Emo King: Yeah Joe told me about it

 

Patty Cakes: HOLY SMOKES WHAT THE HECK

 

Emo King: Love you 'Trick

 

Mikey: I've been here for like five minutes and I already love everything about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints to Joshler as requested! (It will become very established later don't worry)


	9. Sometimes it just happens

Mikey: Will someone please come over and get Frank and Gerard out of my room?

 

Emo King: Why are they in your room?

 

Frankie: None of your business

 

Mikey: OH GOD FRANK NO WHY

 

Tyjo: WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?

 

Mikey: I HATE BOTH OF YOU

 

Emo King: Ooooooooh...

 

Mikey: THAT IS MY ROOM, MY BED GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR NASTY SHIT

 

Tyjo: hahHAHAHAHAH

 

Mikey: NOT HELPING TY

 

Patty Cakes: Oh my god you guys are loud. I can hear you from my room next door.

 

Mikey: SOMEONE CUT OFF MY EARS AND SET MY ROOM ON FIRE

 

Tyjo: I'm crYING THIS IS SO GREAT

 

Patty Cakes: Technically, Mikey, you would still be able to hear if someone cut off your ears.

 

Mikey: SHUT THE FUCK UP PATRICK NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SCIENCE

 

Patty Cakes: Not good?

 

Emo King: A bit not good, yeah

 

Gee: Sorry Mike

 

Mike: DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST BLEACH EVERYTHING YOU TWO TOUCHED

 

Frankie: Love you Mikeyyyy

 

Mikey: Why my room?

 

Frankie: Sometimes it just happens

 

Gee: I mean I can tell you exactly how it happened if you want that

 

Mikey: NO NO NOPE

 

Mikey: NO NEED TO DO THAT

 

Jishwa: Can someone tell me why Tyler is literally crying laughing on my floor?

 

Emo King: Ask Mikey

 

Mikey: I swear to god I will fuck you up Wentz

 

Emo King: Bring it on, Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to slip a Sherlock reference in there ;-) I'm so sorry about the wait guys! I've been suuuuper busy these past few weeks with a trip, concert festival, and a musical production. I'm in the process of moving now but I'll update when I can. Please submit suggestions and ideas! I love your feedback.


	10. Shame and Egg McMuffins

Frankie: Who wants to skip fourth block with me? 

 

Patty Cakes: I have a test in calc, I can't.

 

Frankie: Laaaame :-// anyone else? 

 

Jishwa: Ty and I are in gym we already got caught skipping this class too many times

 

Mikey: I don't want to and Pete's asleep so...

 

Frankie: UGH 

 

Frankie: Y'all are a bunch of losers I swear

 

Tyjo: Says you

 

Frankie: Watch it, Joseph

 

Gee: Frank you're supposed to be in home economics aren't you?

 

Frankie: No

 

Gee: Yes you are

 

Gee: Get back to class before they catch you and you get suspended

 

Frankie: . . .

 

Gee: Frank

 

Frankie: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE

 

Patty Cakes: Um guys?

 

Tyjo: ?

 

Patty Cakes: I just saw Gerard chasing Frank down the hallway.

 

Mikey: Why does this always happen

 

Tyjo: Oh my god

 

Patty Cakes: Okay now there's a security guard chasing both of them.

 

Jishwa: RUN FRANK RUN

 

Mikey: Gerard if you get a detention I'm gonna tell mom about the time you put edibles in the brownies she made for your birthday

 

Gee: NOW IS NOT THE TIME MIKEY

 

Pete: What happened?

 

Mikey: Oh good morning sleeping beauty

 

Tyjo: They just ran across the football field 

 

Jishwa: Where are you two even going?

 

Frankie: vGRYHb;;/)7

 

Jishwa: Oh okay thanks Frank

 

Pete: I feel like I missed something 

 

Frankie: The McDonalds bathroom is our safe haven

Gee: I hate this

 

Tyjo: I'm skipping just so I can come see your shame

 

Tyjo: And get an egg mcmuffin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is sososososo late!! I haven't posted anything in a long while because of how long I've been without a computer but I'll try to update more frequently now! As always if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
